


How We Met

by Amatia



Series: FEIF Short Stories [23]
Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: Someone asked me to write how Ikona and Sumeragi met, after I wrote something about Xander, his mother, and Garon. Sorry it took me a little while to write this, I'm really sorry, but I hope you like it. They asked me to a little boy Ryouma one, which I did and I'll post it up some other time. I did it a lot different than they wanted me to, again sorry, I didn't have much time and I really didn't want to copy the other little boy Xander one I did. Again sorry.





	

She breathed in and out, trying to stay calm. She held up her bow and arrow, looking at her prey. She pulled back the bow string and released it. She got a little irritated when she missed her target and when she startled her prey. She sighed and chased after the animal. Luckily, earlier that day, she had put some traps out. She finally caught up to her prey saw it in one of her traps. She smiled and bagged up her catch. 

The woman was a bit curious though, whatever did happen to her arrow. She dragged her catch back to where she spotted it. She released her grip on it and started to look in the direction of where she shot at. The woman started to walk towards that direction, realizing that the arrow could have disappeared by now, she wielded a legendary bow that was sacred to her land. She found a man, lying on the ground, and she became very concerned. Did she hit him with an arrow? Or was he lost and just got hurt somehow? 

"Oh my, are you okay," She asked. 

"Y-Yeah, whomever shot that blueish-green arrow, has one hell of a shot," the man replied. 

"Oh, I'm so very sorry, I didn't mean to hit you. I was trying to hit a deer." 

"It's okay." 

"Let me help you, please, it was my fault." 

"Hehe, it's okay, really." 

The man then sat up, facing her, and he smiled. "So what is your name?" 

The woman took out some cloth to help stop the bleeding. "My name," she asked, wrapping his arm and shoulder in some bandage. 

"Yeah, your name." 

"My name is Ikona," she smiled. "What's yours?" 

He chuckled and started to scratch the back of his head. "Well, my name is Sumeragi." 

"You mean, Prince Sumeragi?" 

"Yeah! I have the Raijinito to prove it! See," he said, waving the sword around. 

"Pfft, haha," she laughed. 

"What's so funny?" 

"What are the chances of me missing my target and hitting the High Prince of Hoshido? What are the chances?" 

He smiled at her ashe she finished bandaging him up. He then looked down at her bow. "That bow," he said softly. 

"Hm? You mean this?" 

"Yes." 

"It's the Fujin Yumi. My mother wielded it before me." 

"So, you're an archer?" 

"Not exactly. I'm a Kinshi Knight."

"Oh, that's nice." 

"I guess." 

"You know what else is nice?" 

"Hm?" 

"You're hair. The way it is light pink and it fades into dark red, it looks beautiful." 

Ikona then blushed and fiddled with her hair. "U-Uh, thank you. No one has ever said that about my hair." 

"Oh, that's a shame." 

"Well, I'm done bandaging you up. I have to take my haul back home. I hope to see you again." 

"And I of you."

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me to write how Ikona and Sumeragi met, after I wrote something about Xander, his mother, and Garon. Sorry it took me a little while to write this, I'm really sorry, but I hope you like it. They asked me to a little boy Ryouma one, which I did and I'll post it up some other time. I did it a lot different than they wanted me to, again sorry, I didn't have much time and I really didn't want to copy the other little boy Xander one I did. Again sorry.


End file.
